


Запах горелой плоти

by WTF_Shadowhunters_2018



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Shadowhunters_2018/pseuds/WTF_Shadowhunters_2018
Summary: Текст написан на WTF Kombat 2018.Размещение только с разрешения автора.





	Запах горелой плоти

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на WTF Kombat 2018.
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Взгляд пустой, далекий, без единого намека на душевную жизнь. Зрачки черные, без блеска — ему не надо смотреть в зеркало, чтобы знать это. Острые скулы, вздернутый подбородок. Однако это не он. Другой оттенок волос, другой нос, губы, руки… Все. Абсолютно. 

Когда-то давно он чувствовал себя живым. Хотя о счастье говорить не приходится. Но где-там билось размеренно его сердце, а отражение в зеркале принадлежало весьма симпатичному, можно даже сказать, по-ангельски очаровательному юноше. Теперь им настоящим можно только пугать детей. Даже некоторые демоны и то получше. Пфф.

Еще до того, как набатом в голове поселился отчаянный ни на миг не прекращающий собственный душераздирающий крик боли, он любил стоять у большого, во весь рост зеркала и смотреть на обнаженного себя, гладить по белокурым локонам, напряженному торсу, задевать напряженные соски, опускать руку вниз и ласкать, ласкать… Такой прекрасный. Был. Любить себя легко, правильно. Незазорно. 

Однако тот долгое вырывающийся из его груди неконтролируемый нечеловеческий вой до сих пор не покидал его, следуя по пятам, напоминая о страданиях. Тонкий, ехидный голосок время от времени непрестанно напоминал о причинам: «Ты знаешь, кто во всем виноват».

И теперь, когда в нем живет лишь два чувства: боль, приносящая радость, и жажда мести, которая непременно должна хотя бы на мгновение принести удовлетворение. Он голоден, падок на чужие страдания и… на свои. Этот чертов наркотик. Кайф. Стоит лишь закрыть глаза и вдохнуть запах горелой плоти. 

Это не сон — хождение по грани реального, еще чуть-чуть — и он перешагнет ту грань, отделяющую этот мир от того, из которого он недавно вырвался. Боль помогает пережить все то, что давно въелось, врезалось в его сущность, стало единым целым с ним.

Надо просто вытянуть руку и отдаться на растерзание жгучего пламени — просто застыть и почувствовать себя снова живым, вздыхая аромат жженой плоти. Да, он дома.


End file.
